A Glimpse of You
by 107derwent
Summary: Jackie isn't happy with her latest premonitions about her soulmate. But when she faces a life-shattering discovery, will that mystical bond be able to raise her up again or make it all fall apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! This story is part of the 2017 Zenmasters Anthology project idealized by MistyMountainHop and PoetDameron on tumblr (check out the page for more info). This year's theme is _Soulmates_ , and my prompt: _Premonitions_! I'll be hopefully posting a new chapter every week, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer 1:** I own nothing and no money is being made through this story.

 **Disclaimer 2:** The story cover was made by MistyMountainHop for the 2017 Zenmasters Anthology on tumblr. All credits to her.

* * *

 **A GLIMPSE OF YOU**

 **Chapter ONE**

The blue veins slowly moved on her left arm. Lying on her side, her still blurred eyes tried to focus on the deforming skin of her wrist, waiting to see what the bloody oracle would have for her this morning.

It had been like this since Jackie could remember. Every morning, her chestnut eyes would drift open after a long night of sleep and moments later the purple veins would start dancing around over the thin skin of her left wrist. She would spend a few minutes in bed afterwards, trying to figure what wonderful message was being displayed just for her, a message about her true love. Her knight in shining armor. Her one and only soulmate.

She could remember the first time she noticed the phenomenon on her arm. She darted down the stairs still on her purple pajamas and extended her wrist for her mom who was having a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter. Her eyes were teary and frightened, but Pam smiled her sweet smile in awe.

"This is a clue about your soulmate, sweetie," the mother told her six-year old daughter, caressing her wrist with her perfectly manicured thumb. "Each and every one of us has got someone very special waiting for us out there, and this is a clue about something that's gonna happen to them today."

It was like a fairy tale in real life. From that day on, it was almost impossible to count down all the different fantasies she'd made up about the moment she would finally meet her prince charming, just like the princesses in the stories. Day after day, new scenarios were made up, new features were added to her dream boy, new discoveries were made. She'd celebrated his victories with him and cried over his dark times, all of it without even knowing who he was.

But she eventually found him. She was a freshman in high school and he'd asked her out one day by her locker. God, he was so handsome! It was no exaggeration to say he was the best looking guy in school. After a few dates, her Nancy Drew brain had already matched the clues and facts.

Her soulmate answered by the name of Michael Kelso.

She was just so damn lucky to find him in such an early age. Heavens had been kind to her and sent a Greek god to be her true love. He came from a fine family, had great hair, was kind, funny and obedient – well, most of the times. But even during their tough times, Jackie had fought hard to keep them together, after all, they were soulmates, for Pete's sake! It was destiny to say the least.

Then why wasn't she so thrilled this morning while looking at her arm? Why didn't she seem that much eager for her daily premonition?

The bluish drawing still looked blurry, but Jackie already felt her heart skip in anticipation. Three diagonal lines popped up eventually forming what looked like the letter A. It was definitely a test score, and, most definitely, it wasn't Michael's.

She felt bad for thinking that little about her boyfriend, but the truth was he hadn't been blessed with intelligence at all. During their one and a half year together as a couple, Michael had never scored more than a B minus on any subject, not even English, and that was his freaking native language. However, she was aware of someone who was smart and was supposed to have a Spanish test today.

No, that drawing absolutely did not concerned Michael Kelso, and apparently, none of the previous ones according to her latest observations. Michael skinny dipping, Michael's brother, Casey, leaving for the army, Michael moving into his room, the cool leather jacket she'd given to Michael. None of those things seemed to belong to him anymore. Not even counting the innumerous times the message would be about sex, and they wouldn't end up making love those days.

Her stomach knotted uncomfortably at the realization and she realized she'd been holding her breath for a while. This couldn't be right. Or could it be? Maybe she had been brain washed by her fantasies of marrying the perfect guy and ignored every other signal that diverged from the beautiful path leading to Michael. Maybe his beauty had blinded her from the ugly truth. Or maybe she was just stupid, but Jackie Burkhart wasn't dumb.

She had to finally admit it.

Steven Hyde was her soulmate.

* * *

The apple juice tasted like medicine on her tongue. In fact, none of the items on her tray seemed appetizing today. Life didn't seem appetizing. She hadn't been able to concentrate on History class and almost failed an English quiz before lunch, all because she couldn't stop thinking about that stupid A drawn on her arm. The guy who most despised her was the one she should be with? That was just non-sense.

"JACKIE!"

Donna's voice startled her, finally pulling her back to real life.

"What? Why are you yelling, you lumberjack?" She spat at her friend. Donna sat across her at the table, the fork on her hand playing with the barely touched food.

"You haven't listened to anything I said, have you?"

"Of course I did! You were talking about stupid Eric and how bad of a kisser he is."

"Hey! First of all, Eric is a very good kisser, trust me." Donna corrected her friend, pointing the empty fork at her, and Jackie made a face out of disgust. "And second, that was not what I was talking about. Mr. Bonkers is missing for two days and I'm worried, Jackie."

"Whatever. He might be flirting around the other kittens around town. He'll be back," the brunette told her friend, rather unenthusiastic. Usually she would be interested in Donna's life, mostly to give her a piece of wisdom or to make a backhanded compliment, but today the sparkle in her eye was gone.

"What's wrong with you, midget?"

Jackie dropped her own fork on the metallic tray and looked around. None of the boys were to be seen, so she stared into Donna's eyes and sighed heavily.

"Donna, can I ask you a question?"

The red head made a face. It was not every day that you have Jackie Burkhart to ask you for advice instead of giving one.

"Yeah, sure."

"How do you know Eric is your soulmate? I mean, are you even sure he _is_ your soulmate?"

"Well, I guess I've known it for a long time. I mean, we've been friends since I can remember. I just connected the dots." She shrugged with a blissful smile on her lips. "But you know, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe another guy on the opposite side of the globe happens to do the same things Eric does and _he_ is my real soulmate." She chuckled. "But I'm happy right now and maybe that's what matters, right?"

Jackie's only response was an upset groan, and Donna's dreamy stare turned back to her friend.

"What's wrong? Why are you asking me that?"

The short girl hesitated for a moment. It was hard to admit it out loud.

"I don't think Michael is my soulmate."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Jackie looked down, more dismayed than Donna had ever seen her.

"But do you have an idea of who it might be?"

"Yes," she answered in an even gloomier way.

"Damn, he might be a real drag to have you moping like this."

"You have no idea."

"Then tell me who is he." Donna smiled broadly, tugging on her petite friend's hand from across the table, but Jackie didn't looked very willing to do so, especially when she spotted the boys walking over to their table, trays of food in hand.

"I'll tell you when I'm sure of it." She gathered her stuff in a hurry and slid off the table. "I have to go to the library okay? I'll see you later."

Then she left quickly, not even waiting for Donna's goodbye and completely ignoring Michael as he called her out. Right now, the last thing she needed was to look at his pretty face. That pretty face that didn't belong to her.

* * *

The rest of the school day turned out to be a bum. Jackie still didn't manage to focus on class, and she even embarrassed herself at 6th period when Ms. McGee asked her the result of the equation on the board and her absentmindedly answer was 'Steven'. Her classmates laughed and her anger at Hyde grew bigger. He managed to screw her up even when he was not around.

She just wanted this day to be over. Only cheerleading practice could cheer her up right now so she hurried to throw her books in her locker and run to her green and white pompoms. The school halls were mostly empty and she was glad for it. She wasn't in the mood of making smiling faces to boost her popularity.

As she organized the books in alphabetical order inside the metal box, a voice coming from a few lockers away from hers popped up. A husky voice she knew pretty well.

"You know about my A, huh?"

In a swift motion, she half closed the metal door and looked over it, her eyes wider than disco globes.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you're in a rush today," Hyde repeated, grimacing at Jackie's odd manners.

"Oh," she scoffed, trying to regain composure. "Why do you care, Hyde?"

"I don't. I'm just messing with you." He grinned mockingly.

Jackie sighed upset. She was tired and angry at the universe for doing this to her. How come Steven Hyde, a boy whose main joy in life was to make her miserable, was her soulmate? She could admit it, but still not accept it. She refused to accept it.

"Whatever." She turned to her previous duty, not bothering to spat back at him. Hyde on the other hand, was taken aback by her behavior and closed his locker, walking over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" His tone was much softer, one she'd never heard before. It was amicable, almost as if he cared, but it wasn't enough to make her distress go away. She couldn't trust him.

"Again, why do you care? Oh right, you don't," Jackie coldly said.

"There you are." Hyde smirked again satisfied, though she was still mad judging by her infuriated grunt.

"Why are you still in school, Hyde?" Now she angrily shoved the books in the pony-sticker covered box, trying to ignore Hyde's eyes on her as he slouched against the grey lockers beside her. "Don't you have some illegal business to do or girls to fool around?"

"First part, done. Second part, are you up to?"

Jackie slammed the metal door with a bang. Why her heart was racing so fast, she couldn't figure for sure. But when she looked up at the burnout and there was that stupid, stupid signature smirk painted on his face, she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Even if I were single, you would be the last person I'd want to make out with, Steven Hyde. You're poor and a trouble maker and mean." She punctuated every insult with a bold finger against his chest. His oddly firm chest…

"You're not that much of an example of kindness either, princess."

"Of course I'm not! You do horrible stuff to me all the time."

"But don't you see?" Hyde shrugged calmly as he followed her through the school halls. "You're mean to me, I'm mean to you, sometimes you kick me in the shins... That's our thing."

"Doesn't seem like a healthy relationship at all," Jackie murmured to herself, the intensity of her clogs on the cemented floor thankfully muting her words from Hyde.

"What?"

"Nothing, Hyde." She stopped on her tracks and turned to him, a hand splayed in between the two of them. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm not having a good day."

"What? Little brains scored less than a B+ in math?" He joked, exchanging his notebook from one hand to another, his legs spread apart in that smug manner he usually had. Bastard. Jackie wanted to cry out of frustration, but couldn't give him this pleasure, so she just took away.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, just keep your mouth shut, Hyde." She marched down the hall towards the gym as the squeak of his worn-out boots indicated he was going the opposite direction. However, after a few steps she stopped and turned around again. Maybe that was the cue heavens were giving her to unravel her dilemma. "In fact, since we're talking about grades… how was your Spanish test today?"

The curly haired burnout stopped on his tracks and grimaced at her for the second time that day. "How do you know I had a test?"

"Unlike you, I listen to what my friends have to say."

That was a lie, and both of them knew it, but Hyde didn't bothered to know where the question was coming from. He was done messing with Jackie for today – at least on school grounds – and he just wanted to go home.

"I got a C. Why?" He said from several feet away, but the distance didn't hid how wide Jackie's eyes became. She took a few steps towards him, a tiny smile finally creeping on her lips.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it wasn't an A?"

Hyde's scowl only deepened. "Do you really think I'm the kind of guy who scores A, Jackie? C'mon, I have a reputation to zeal."

"Alright, alright." She nodded a few times, her smile broadening by the time. "And you didn't have another test today?"

"No."

"Okay." Jackie chuckled relieved, not able to release the grin on her face. In her heart, she said a silent prayer, thanking God for having mercy of her love life. Maybe she would even start going to church from now on. Happiness was tingling all around her body and before she noticed, her arms were around Hyde's neck, holding him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Steven," his first name rolled out of her tongue, "you've made my day much better."

Then she skipped away down the hall, leaving an astonished Steven behind, totally missing the moment when he opened his notebook and took a single spread from inside of it. Encircled by a thick line, a big red A decorated the top right corner of the test.

 **#**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1:** First of all, thank you so much for all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far. It means so much you guys are enjoying it and were eager to know more about HJ saga. I'm really sorry I haven't posted earlier, but real life got in the way in lots of ways. I wish I had thanked everyone who followed/favorited individually, but I just couldn't manage, but please feel hugged by me! haha Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **A/N 2:** As you might've noticed, I changed the story cover for the official one made by my ZMA artist, the wonderful MistyMountainHop. All credits to her! Thank you so much, sweetie! I love it!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no money is being made through this story.

* * *

 **Chapter TWO**

She had figured it out. At least, almost figured it out. It was the only explanation for that random question about his Spanish test yesterday.

He had to be more careful from now on. Pestering her and pretending he didn't care at all would stop being effective if she kept gathering clues about her soulmate. Yesterday he had almost been caught, but thankfully, his bad boy reputation had saved him from saying the wrong thing and being dragged into the doom that was Jackie Burkhart. That chick was nuts and he was sure she would start following him like a lost puppy if she'd actually found out.

Not that he really believed in this whole soulmate thing anyway. Some people seemed to live for that crap, but he was still a little skeptic that the system really worked. After all, there were only so many couples he knew that were unhappily married, starting with his own parents. On the other hand, he couldn't deny that the daily premonitions on his arms meant something, and the worst part was that he was positive they were about his best friend's girlfriend.

He used to not give a damn about those premonitions back in the day. Sometimes, he wouldn't even bother to check out his arm after waking up, and just go out and live his life. The whole idea seemed stupid anyway. But gradually, some facts in real life started to match the bluish drawings on his skin, mostly because Kelso would never keep his mouth shut every time he did it with Loud Mouth. If he woke up with a tiny sample of porno in his arm, he could bet the tall moron would come by later bragging about the dirty stuff he had done – or tried to do – with his hell of a girlfriend.

He didn't care though about the fact that the most annoying girl in the universe was his alleged soulmate. It wasn't like he would ever want to make out with her anyway, or touch her olive skin, or kiss her plump lips… No, no. He wouldn't wish that kind of trouble for anyone, not even for his worst enemy.

Then why was he so eager for Jackie to find out about Kelso and Laurie's affair? Why was he trying to set Kelso up endlessly lately and enjoying every time Jackie spat at him? It could only be about the pleasure of burning his moron friend, right?

With these unusual thoughts in mind, Hyde wiped the shaving cream out of his face with an old towel and looked at his reflection on the tiny mirror of the basement bathroom. "You gotta be careful, man", he reminded himself again and walked back to his dark bedroom. When taking the deodorant from the top of the dresser, he noticed yesterday's Spanish test resting beside it. He kneaded the piece of paper, opened his underwear drawer and shoved it inside, right in the back behind the winter socks.

That girl was really messing up with his head, man. Unlike other days, Hyde slid his left sleeve up for the second time before breakfast. The purple drawing was already blurred by then, but he couldn't deny it would be a tough Friday for the basement gang. According to the premonition, tears would be shed, and judging by the latest events, he was positive why they would.

* * *

Having lunch under the bleachers with other burnouts was Hyde's plan since the minute he stepped inside the school. He wanted to keep his distance as much as he could, but was intercepted by Fez and Eric at his locker, being practically forced to eat with them at the cafeteria like all the other normal students. He only agreed on going with them because Kelso was nowhere in sight, so it was less likely to have Jackie with them at the table.

Luck wasn't at his side though, because soon after he sat at the table with his metal tray and dubious food, the brunette pranced inside the noisy room followed by Donna. Forman sat by Hyde's side and was paying attention to Fez across the table. The foreign kid was talking non-stop about some event that happened to him during first period, but his voice was only a distant sound for Hyde. His shaded eyes followed the girls towards the cafeteria counter, then to their table. They seemed to be engaged in their own enthusiastic conversation, because even after they grabbed their food, they didn't bother to say much to the guys when they took their own seats next to Forman and Fez.

From his spot, Jackie was on his field of vision. She talked in a low voice to Donna and he couldn't make out her words – not that he really wanted to. She didn't seem that upset as he found her yesterday, but she wasn't happy either. In fact, she looked a bit worried, her face shifting constantly between wide eyed and a frown, but he avoided peeking at her for any longer. The less he worried about her the better.

Eventually the last member of the gang showed up carrying his backpack and a few literature books. Fez quickly slid to the seat across from Hyde to give space between him and the brunette for his handsome friend, who sunk into it with a huff.

"Michael, where were you? Lunch time is almost over," Jackie spat at him, her shrill tone of voice back on.

"I was stuck at Mr. Johnson's class," Kelso said. "I failed literature again. Damn, my parents are not gonna be thrilled about it."

"Again? Ugh, Michael, you're such a moron!" She grabbed one of his books from the table and angrily smashed it against Kelso's arm. It was not the first time he failed a subject, and the fact that her boyfriend was as dumb as a door always set her nerves on fire. "I need pudding," she said, then took off to the dessert counter.

"Man, don't worry. I'm sure your parents won't even notice it regarding the hundreds of children they got," Forman said, biting on the remains of his turkey sandwich.

"What was the test about anyway?" Donna asked.

"A freaking boring old book called The Scarlet Letter," Kelso said annoyed, taking a small object wrapped up in tin foil out of his backpack. It turned out to be a homemade ham sandwich, and he attacked it, taking a big chunk inside his mouth.

"Kelso, that's not a boring book," Donna, as a good book lover, scolded him, clearly offended by his statement. "It's one of the classics of our literature."

"It's boring the same way, Donna," Hyde finally said, having to agree with his moron friend.

"Thank you!" Kelso exclaimed, swallowing his sandwich. "Anyway, I still don't get it why that chick had to keep that big A on her clothes all the time."

"It's a metaphor, you moron. The scarlet letter is a physical manifestation of her sin and reminder of her painful solitude," Donna explained with all her knowledge as she was the one who'd written the novel, but Kelso didn't seem fazed.

"Boring," he replied and a moment later, Jackie was back at the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Her humor was still dulled by Kelso's news, but she seemed a little bit more relaxed now that she had a good piece of pudding in hands.

"The test Kelso failed was about The Scarlet Letter," Fez explained and Jackie's eyes quickly shot to her boyfriend. She grabbed his shoulder, coaxing him to look at her, and rested her spoon on the pudding plate.

"You're reading The Scarlet Letter?"

"Thank God not anymore." Kelso rolled his eyes and refocused on his half-eaten sandwich. "Yesterday I spent the night studying for this stupid test, but... Damn."

"Oh, Michael!" Jackie hugged Kelso with all her might and a big smile on the face, but all the others sitting at the table seemed confused by her attitude, including Kelso. Jackie was a smart girl and cared a lot about her – and Michael's – grades, so congratulating him for an F was odd, to say the least. Hyde, on the other hand, had a good guess about her shift of behavior, which was confirmed when the brunette released her boyfriend and absentmindedly caressed her own left wrist, releasing a satisfied sigh.

Not too long passed and the girls left for their classes, leaving the guys alone with their not appetizing desserts. Hyde was glad Jackie was gone now. Every minute next to her was an opportunity for someone spilling Kelso's secret and he was just not in the mood to watch their down fall today.

"Man, you guys, I gotta break up with Laurie," Kelso said out of the blue and everyone looked up at him with unsurprised faces. He'd said it a million times before, but never got the balls to actually do it. Hyde was starting to get tired of this. "Okay, I know I tried before, right? But this time, Laurie'll see how much I love Jackie, and that my motives are good and pure. And then she'll just let me go."

Yeah right.

"Then you and all the leprechauns can ride unicorns to a wonderful celebration in fairy land!" Hyde said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Hyde. I mean, Jackie has to be my soulmate. Did you see how good she was to me when I told her about the test? I still don't get it, but she hugged me, man. That's what soulmates do to each other, right? They forgive you even if you screw things up."

"And you've been screwing things a lot lately, my friend," Fez pointed out, grinning at his second meaning.

Hyde was a bit disgusted about Kelso's words though. Jackie wasn't dumb, man. Sooner or later – and it was probably sooner – she would find out about his shenanigans with Forman's sister, and thinking that she would forgive him again made his stomach sick. True love shouldn't hurt – not that he actually believed in it – but at least that was what Mrs. Forman said once.

"Man, you should get over with it and break up with Jackie already," Forman said exasperated. It was clear he didn't enjoy the loud girl's presence around his basement. "Your premonitions don't even match Jackie's life. We've been over this over and over. I mean, what was drawn in your arm this morning?"

"For your information, _Eric_ ," Kelso looked the skinny boy in the eye, defiant, "my premonition had a book on it, and did you see how she smacked me with this book?" He held a copy of The Scarlet Letter for everyone to see and Hyde rolled his eyes.

"I honestly can't believe Jackie's most important event of the day was giving you a bruiser with a book, but if you want to keep believing that, go ahead." Hyde heard Forman say, and for some reason he smirked.

"We'll see who's right, Forman. I'm breaking up with Laurie tonight and Jackie and I would be finally happy."

Kelso gathered his things and took off after his tantrum, leaving Hyde with a reinforced thought in his mind: keep his distance for the rest of the day.

* * *

The night was silent at the Forman's neighborhood as Hyde walked from the bus stop to the house he now called home. He'd spent the afternoon working at the Fotohut and chose to go straight home after his shift, unlike other Friday nights when the gang would meet at The Hub for fries and pop. Only a few houses had her lights on, and lots of garages were empty. He hoped to find the basement just like that: quiet and devoid of people. Not that he didn't like having a family and his friends around, but some of the times he just wanted to be alone and brood about life, which was almost impossible since the gang was always around. Maybe that was how Red felt about his household, and possibly the cause of his constant rage.

He didn't even manage to get to the Pinciotti's house though, being intercepted on his way by the last person he wanted to find that day. Her face was blotched with crying, so he figured something had gone wrong with the whole Kelso breaking up with Laurie, and Jackie had probably found out about her boyfriend's cheating. Great, he had almost, almost managed to stay away from this, but karma was a bitch, right?

He stopped on his tracks, trying to figure a way of hiding from her, but it was too late. When her swollen eyes spotted him, she ran even faster and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing painfully against his shoulder. Why did she always had to come for him, man? They didn't like each other at all. They had even gone through this the previous day, but apparently she'd totally forgotten about it. Every time things went bad, he was the one she would turn to. Either this soulmate crap really meant something or she was only a crazy chick. He preferred to believe the second option.

Jackie didn't let go for a couple of minutes and Hyde noticed that his neck was on fire. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so they were dead on his sides. He just stood there in the middle of the desert sidewalk with a crying cheerleader ruining his denim jacket with her tears.

"Jackie, what happened?" He managed to say at some point when her crying subsided a tad. He gently pushed her back by the hips, steading her petite body a few inches from his. Her hands slipped down from his neck, but remained on his chest, as if she needed a support for a terrible dizziness, and oddly, the burning on his skin followed her finger's path.

"Mi-michael… kissing… Michael and Laurie…" her voice failed again, but Hyde caught the message. Damn, he lived to see Kelso's stupid plans blow up in his face, but he had totally disregarded Jackie's feelings on this particular burn. She looked a mess, and he had to silently admit to himself that he cared. She was just so tiny, and the misery only made her tinier.

"You caught Kelso kissing Laurie, huh?"

She didn't answer and wrapped herself on him again. She was so close and held him with such force that he also slid his arms around her waist in response this time. It was a horrible thing to think of in times like these, but he couldn't ignore how good it felt to have Jackie in his arms. He remembered that prom when they danced together. Maybe that was as close as they'd ever been, but right now it was a whole new level of Jackie. He felt his heart beating fast on his chest, but hoped she would think it was only hers.

"Hey, uh, did you came driving?" He whispered, and she shook her head no.

"I came in Michael's van." Her voice was still week and quavering.

"Then I'll drive you home. C'mon."

Hyde took her hand and started to drag her back to the Forman's house where he planned on taking the Vista Cruiser with his secret spare keys. Jackie, realizing where they were heading to, freed herself from his grasp and stopped abruptly.

"I'm not coming back there, Hyde."

"But I have to take the car, man."

"I'm not coming back," she repeated firmly despite her voice, looking into his shaded eyes.

"Alright," he sighed. "So hold on for a second while I get the Cruiser."

"How do I know you're not messing with me?"

She couldn't know. Judging by all the times he'd burned her, this situation looked just like a good opportunity to do so. He was aware of that. However, he decided to resort to their alleged soulmate bond. Maybe it could work, so he took his shades off, took her hand in his again and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"Think about it for a moment. Do you really think I would mess with you right now?"

Jackie became silent for a few moments as if her vocal chords had been ripped off her. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to figure something beyond his words, and Hyde's breath caught in anticipation.

"I'll wait for you here," she finally said, and the left corner of his mouth lifted up. Jackie still looked awfully sad, but mirrored his gesture for a brief second before looking away. Then he was off to the Forman's garage.

 **#**


End file.
